Sparkles and Scalpels
by Finclaw
Summary: All the sparkles of doctors in the wizarding world has left its element and escaped into the real world of doctors with scalpels.


EPISODE 1

"I'm sorry, Yang. There's nothing we can do. If we want him to survive we're going to need somebody extraordinary," Miranda Baily told Christina Yang, examining the patients stats.

"I am extraordinary! Just give me more time! I can figure something out!" Christina promised.

"Out of this world, extraordinary, Yang. I'm sorry, we have to release the patient. We wouldn't want him staying his last days in a hospital because you want to get a claim to fame, now would we?" Baily asked sternly.

"Well…." Yang started, but was quickly cut off by a disturbance in the ER.

"We need a doctor!" Hermione came rushing into the Seattle Grace hospital. Hanging onto her for dear life was her best friend, Ronald Weasly. He was clutching his heart and blood was running from his hand. Ron's black suit had blood on the white button up shirt, and Hermione's white formal dress had lost its shiny touch with the stains of Ron's blood.

Baily dropped the clipboard and quickly ran over to the needy. "We need a bed! Quickly! Yang, get over here! Help me get him on here," Ron was successfully moved to the bed. "Yang stay here and get the details. Come find me immediately after! I'm going to try to stop the bleeding and get him bandaged up! Quick!" Baily and a team of nurses rushed to a room to take care of Ron.

Typical trauma, nothing exciting to Cristina, she did work in a hospital after all. Now, if the man would of walked in with his heart half exposed, then maybe she would be more interested. But this just looked more like a typical battle wound. She picked up her pen and started to questioning, "So what brings you here?"

"Uhm, we were….Well you see…" It wasn't like Hermione to not be able to talk. Maybe it was the fact that her best friend was inches from death. Somehow she had to tell the doctors without exposing the wizarding world. She knew what needed to be done to save him, but first she needed Harry to help her. She had sent an owl to him just moments after Ron had been attacked, so he should be able to be at the hospital very quickly. Ron had a few more days until he became in critical condition, which should have been plenty of times, but for once, Hermione was thinking of all the worst situations.

Cristina, very unaware of the situations was growing impatient. "Come on, we don't have all day." By this time, Baily probably already knew what was wrong.

"Well you see, we were just at a ball and.." Wait, muggles don't call them balls anymore, do they? Why was she being so brainless right now! "I mean, formal event, and.." she paused for a moment, "Somebody shattered an ice sculpture…with a gun…and it…hit….him.." This wasn't like Hermione. _Please, Harry, I need you now._

Cristina, extremely confused looked at her with puzzlement, "So you're saying…a gun shot him?"

"…Maybe?" Trying to gather herself, she saw Harry step through the elevator. "Oh, Harry!" She ran over to hug him.

Cristina wasn't for warm fuzzy moments, especially warm British fuzzy moments. "Can somebody please just tell me what happened?"

"Can I go talk to my friend in a room…a private room, please? Just for a second, and I swear we can tell you everything you need to know," Hermione pleaded.

"Look, we really don't have the time.." Harry cut Cristina off.

"Please? It'll only be a moment, you have my word. It's critical if you want to get the facts," His green eyes seemed to stare right into Cristina.

"Fine, but make it quick, I really don't have time for this. Tell one of the nurses to page me once you're done with your secret little British meeting," and she wandered off to go tell somebody about this bizarre moment.

Harry and Hermione went into an empty room and closed the door. "What the hell happened?" Harry asked.

"Ron and I got word that some of the death eaters would be at the Seattle Ball. Apparently, somebody has something they want. I'm not really sure what though. Merlin, I can't believe all of this. When you told us we had to come to the states for a bit, because you got word of something occurring, I thought you were mad! But now, I have proof, they really are here and after something!" Hermione finished.

"When have I ever been wrong?" Harry looked at her, "Never mind, don't answer that. Anyway, what happened to Ron?"

"Well, you see Harry, the ball wasn't thrown by muggles either, it was definitely wizard. But the problem is I can't decide whether it was a good one, or a bad one. The ice sculpture was cursed for protection, I think. I think whoever the Death Eaters are after knew they would be coming and had protection set all around the hall. Anyway, somewhere a wand went off. But I think it was accidental, because the person's wand that went off looked surprised. But this caused a series of events," Hermione explained.

"Wait, so you say there was countless wizards at this ball?" Harry asked.

"Yes, I would bet at least one-third of them all had wands on them. Creepy, right? To not know wizards are with you?" Hermione asked.

Harry had an uncomfortable look in his eye, "Then what happened?"

"I suppose somebody else saw the wand go off and thought it was an attack. Spells were flying everywhere and one broke the ice sculpture and went into Ron," Hermione continued, "So at first I thought it was no big deal, right, it was just ice. But the way it went into Ron, I knew something was wrong. He fell to the floor and I ran over to help. The piece of the ice had turned to a black shard and no spell I tried could remove it!"

"So you think a hospital could?" Harry questioned.

"No, listen Harry! I read about this before. It's called a Joytel curse. It turns something into a shard of black glass when it hits the human flesh and then infects the blood with the venom of the serpent that was used in the curse. If the reports are true that I've read, Ron only has 3 days left until he…" she couldn't speak the last part.

"It still doesn't explain why in the hell you brought him to a human hospital! You should of apparated to St. Mungos! You work at the bloody place! " Harry told her, starting to get a bit angry.

"You're not letting me finish Harry! Once the black ice is in the skin to stay, the body becomes like a muggle hot spot. No magic can be done on or around him. Our only hope is a human hospital!" Hermione explains.

"A human hospital can't fix magic, Hermione, are you mad? Did something hit you too?" Harry asked.

"Harry! Shut up for Merlin's sake! If no magical procedure can help him, that means we have to use muggle procedures. There's traces of their procedures in ours, we're just going to have to go back to the roots and see how they would of fixed this. I haven't even begun extensive research yet! Don't worry, Harry, I've got a plan. We just have to make sure they let me operate on him," Hermione said the last point a little quietly.

"What do you expect to tell them, Hermione? 'Here's my wizarding degree in medicine! Let me operate!' You've never even operated before without magic! Their operations are lot more dangerous, you can't just fix a mess up with the wave of a wand!" Harry was practically yelling.

"Harry! I understand you're scared, but would you rather have somebody you don't know operate on him? " She asked.

Harry took a breath, "I suppose not. But that still doesn't explain how you're going to be allowed to just walk in a Hospital and operate."

"I just need to forge a few papers, please Harry? I know it breaks tons of rules, but you're Prime Minister, Harry! I just need you to bend a few rules for me. No, not for me. I need it done for Ron." Hermione pleaded.

Harry's facial expression reflected the fact he was considering all the possibilities and finally, he came to a decision, "Fine. But you owe me." They then discussed what needed to be done for this to go through.

"So listen, I was just talking to Baily about trying to find another way to cure that patient," Cristina used the time her two very strange British encounters to chat with Meredith Grey.

"Oh, you mean Mr. Noncurable?" Meredith asked.

"Yeah, him. And then this British couple just walks in and starts screaming how her boyfriend or whatever needs a doctor. So Baily rushes off with him, and leaves me to talk to this crazy girl about what happened. She doesn't give me an answer, so then this other guy comes in and they go have some secret meeting, crazy right?" Cristina explains.

"And you just let them?" Meredith asked.

"Well what else was I supposed to do? They're not my problem, it's Baily's. My problem is trying to figure out a cure for that patient," Cristina said.

"Have you even checked to see how he's doing?" asked Meredith.

"I will, once they page me," Cristina said.

"Cristina! How do you know they didn't just run away!" Meredith was a bit concerned.

"They were British, and the guy gave me his word. That means something in Britain, right?" Cristina explained.

Meredith rolled her eyes as Cristina pager went off, "Oh, that's them! Wish me luck!" Cristina scurried off to the British folks.

Harry and Hermione had devised a plan to allow Hermione to join the system. Harry stressed they needed to follow every step on quo if they wanted the plan to work. In this plan, Harry was the one that needed to act first. "Hello, Doctor..?"

"Yang. Dr. Yang," Cristina nodded.

"Ah, Dr. Yang. Hello, I'm Dr. Potter. I'm sorry to keep you waiting." Harry smiled.

Cristina wasn't one to fall for charm and decided to move to the point, "So you're a doctor and this lady called you here? Did she not think our team was capable?" Cristina questioned.

"No, no. Not at all. You see, I'm from St. Mungo's a hospital in England, it's a very small hospital, you probably haven't heard of it. And so is my colleague, Hermione Granger. I don't think you two have met properly yet. Dr. Yang, this is Dr. Granger," the two of them shook hands, "Anyway, on to the matter of business. Dr. Granger is a very skilled doctor, and you see, the mate we brought in earlier is one of our very close friends, and Dr. Granger knows a lot about his medical past so I was wandering if I could talk to who I need to talk to, to get Dr. Granger admitted to help as much as possible."

Cristina was completely perplexed. Did these two really think they could walk into a hospital and expect to work, all dandy, just like that? Obviously they weren't aware of how American hospital work.

Baily was probably wandering where Cristina was, and was probably expecting a full report by now. But she hadn't been paged yet, so nothing major must of happened yet. "Okay, well, can you give me any information on your friend? I'll take you to the chief as soon as possible, but we really need to know what happened before anything serious happens."

"Certainly. There was a slight incident involving a window and a mirror. Never let a cat lose when there's seafood afoot, that's for sure! Long story short, a couple windows may have shattered, and perhaps a mirror was involved. Dr. Granger seems to believe shards may be in his flesh," Hermione had noticed that Harry had gained a Dumbledore sense of humor through the years.

Cristina, not to sure what to say, took it for what it was worth and lead the two to the chief without another word.

Chief Webber was found in his office catching up on paper work before Cristina knocked.


End file.
